Power: In All Shapes And Sizes
by Cookie-chi
Summary: Hinata was considered weak by her clan, but she soon learnt that even the strongest had their own weaknesses to deal with. [Hyuugacest] [NejiHina] Don't like, don't read...


**Power: In All Shapes And Sizes **_(NejiHina)_

_**A/N Ok, my first attempt at a NejiHina oneshot…But I'm actually working on a NejiHina chapter ficcie at the moment…so-o yeah, hope you like it. And yeah, I know its incest, but I really couldn't care less…NejiHina is just awesome, so deal with it…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in the slightest…BE- actually, I'll be beaten up for saying that xD**_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

She had always assumed she'd never be as good as her cousin, she'd never grow stronger than him, never become more confident. And these weren't just her assumptions, but the thoughts of those around her too. Hinata liked to find a quiet place in the compound so she wouldn't have to weep her heart out in front of those prying white eyes about her weaknesses…Usually those places had been outdoors, surrounded by sweet-scented orchids and other budding flowers, where the wind blew as freely as she would've liked to have been.

But today, that place had become an empty dojo nearer to the branch headquarters; the shadows of her frame scaled the beige walls and tested the vision of her pale eyes as they scanned a scroll clasped in her tiny hands. She opened it to analyse some healing formulas… If she would never grow stronger physically, she'd need to know how to heal her wounds, and perhaps this could become her forte instead.

Unfortunately, no scrolls or potions would heal her already wounded heart.

She sighed breathily, her timid voice echoing off of the plain walls of the dojo…Her relatives, all of them, they always told her she'd never be good enough, and no matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, it always felt like they were right.

Along with the scroll she was reading sat a bowl of ink and a brush, hesitantly she began jotting down her own notes on the scroll, her own antidotes; the ones she had found by herself, but had never told others about, they'd only scold her for wasting her time when she should've been training.

Hyuugas, they certainly were contradictors; they said she should train, but told her she'd never be strong. So what was a young woman to do when every path lead to the same outcome, the same fate?

Her eyes squinted at the ink she pasted onto the paper due to a lack of light, she hadn't found the light-switch when she'd entered, and so was relying on the slim source of light seeping in though the narrow window.

She gasped when the bulb above her head flickered before emitting a bright light. Hinata turned swiftly to find Neji standing by the switch, he'd entered, opened those large panelled doors without making a single sound, how did he do it? She'd never know.

Her eyes cast downwards in disappointment when his own narrowed at her, her sudden movements of surprise had not only smudged the ink on the paper, but she'd also tipped the bowl over too. Why couldn't she do anything right? Why always in front of him?

They didn't exchange words, not even a formal greeting. Neji's footsteps tapped lightly on the wooden floorboards, drawing closer and making Hinata more nervous and making her fragile hands tremble terribly. But he didn't scold her for her mistakes, his expression gave away nothing…She looked closer, as if trying to read him, but it came to no avail, and as soon as he looked up she hastily turned away, knowing how rude it was to stare.

She didn't continue writing, she was afraid that Neji would be looking over her shoulder, what if he saw? What if he laughed at her and mocked her? Her hands squeezed together, to stop them from doing anything stupid.

Neji's arms were bare…that was odd, he usually had bandages on. But on further inspection she noticed they'd been removed, and were being used to wipe away the ink that had spilled onto the floor. She always seemed to be causing a mess, and normally it were those of the branch house left to clear it up.

"N-ng-m." Her mouth dried up, barely able to mumble out his name when he stared at her with those pale eyes to similar to her own.

"What are you writing?" He asked, his voice having grown deeper from age.

She glanced at the scroll, noticing how much clearer that handwriting was due to the light, and then to her cousin who had finished wiping up the ink.

"Oh, its- um, well…n-nothing, s-sp-special."

"Then, don't stop just on my account." He told her in that same old monotone. She nodded as though he had ordered her to continue writing, and soon the brush had been picked up again, only the handwriting didn't come out smooth, it was jagged due to her trembling hands; her nervousness in his presence.

She's thought he'd finished cleaning the floor, but he was still crawling around her. She didn't want to turn and pry on him though, she didn't want to ask questions…Hinata just wanted to focus on her writing until he left so she could relax again.

But he didn't leave.

He was actually sitting behind her now, she could hear his breath over her shoulder, making her own hitch in anticipation, was he going to attack her? Was he reading over her shoulder? Her hand blocked out the paper from where she thought his view to be, she felt embarrassed to have him watch her, but apparently, that wasn't what he was doing.

"Hinata." He breathed, his voice tickling the nape of her neck as he moved her long tresses of hair out of the way, and it scared her. She opened her mouth to speak, and then to scream when his hand rested on the dip of her waist, his fingers gripping the material of her jumper tightly. But again she was cut off, only this time with was Neji's doing as he cupped his free hand over her mouth. The colour was drawn out of her cheeks as she felt his fingertip skim over her lips.

"Shh," He scolded her, slowly moving his hand away from her mouth and gently he began to stroke her hair, as if she were his pet, his possession. His hand travelled back to the side of her face and then down the length of her neck. She'd learnt her lesson, and remained silent.

"You've never been one to judge, have you?" He asked, as if it were noting out of the ordinary, an everyday question he was allowed to ask, but his hands were not as formal, they ran lethargically up and down her sides, from her hips to her waist, sometimes taking the hem of her jumper with them. Her body tensed as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Again, Hinata's voice felt dry, the ink brush had been long forgotten as it slipped out of her hands and laid idly by the ink and scroll. Without a voice, all she could do was sway her head in a 'no', she wasn't one to judge; she was the judged. However, she was a Hyuuga by blood, and Hyuuga's were contradictors…She didn't judge him, but was obviously judging his actions as she clamped her legs together and held her arms over her chest, afraid that he might tough her there.

His hands left her torso, he had only implied acts of contamination, but had never actually touched her skin, he'd revealed the milky skin of her back to the crisp air of the day, but never touched it, never touched her, only the material surrounding her…His hands clapped onto her shoulders, soothing her muscles with the pads of her fingers. She didn't understand why he did it, nor did she understand why she hadn't stood up for herself and told him to leave…But gradually he was trapping her in his cage, luring her into a false security as her body slowly relaxed in his hold.

What he did was wrong, she could've easily said something and he'd be out of her hair, but a part of her didn't want to tell…she knew of the consequences, and knew she did not want to burden Neji with them, no matter how vile he could make her feel sometimes. But at the moment, with his hands massaging her shoulders, she didn't feel vile…only relaxed, and surprised that she could feel like this in the presence of another Hyuuga.

"Then, you will let me stay?"

Her eyes widened, having no idea what he meant by that, he didn't need her permission to stay in the dojo, so why ask? His hands were now on her legs, stroking her thighs and making her shiver, suddenly her back grew taut and the curvature of her frame only made his hands move there instead, a burning sensation was prickling on every part of her he touched. But Neji was very careful with his hands, he always had been, he was not violating her, even if it felt that way…

His forehead rested on her bare should where his callous grip had nudged her jumper and mesh top down, and it was then she realised what he meant.

Although his head was neatly wrapped in bandages, he could still feel a warmth coming from his head, the warmth like a burn, that would always conjure after a curse-seal had been activated. She bit her tongue to silence her little sobs of pity for his pain, tears pricked in the corners of her eyes. She actually felt sorry for him. While her relative lashed away at her emotionally, they lashed away at Neji physically… But he'd become so good at hiding his pain, which only meant he had suffered for longer.

They had always told her she'd never match his strength. But maybe they were wrong.

It was now Neji leaning on her shoulder for support, it was he who craved someone to share his cage and escape his loneliness with.

Daringly she moved her hand back, picking up a lock of his chocolate brown hair, she took it to her nose and inhaled his scent, the scent of sweat and freshly cut grass. A smile curved onto her lips as she twirled the strand in-between her slender fingers. Now her body relaxed completely, her other hand falling to her side as she un-clamped her legs.

Neji was strong, but even the strongest needed support. Those who rose the highest would fall the hardest…Hinata had leant this well. He had taught her well, and she would reward him with her comfort.

"For as long as you like."

**_OOOOOOENDOOOOOO_**

**_A/N Not too cliché for a NejiHina ficcie I hope. Reviews welcomed as always n.n_**

_**Ja ne!!**_


End file.
